


With A Little Help From My Friends

by Marlingrl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ahoy there be smutty waters ahead, Betting with Dante-always a good time, But seriously in the best way, F/M, Lady's got a secret, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Trish is manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlingrl/pseuds/Marlingrl
Summary: Dante never wins a bet, right? So this one's totally safe...
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	With A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote as a little challenge to myself. I've had it done for a bit but haven't typed it up til now. I've never written a threesome before. Any feedback is appreciated. Love to know what I can do to improve and make things better. More notes after. :)

**With a Little Help from My Friends**

Dante, Trish and Lady stood on the rooftop examining the scene below. The loading docks for this large warehouse complex were crawling with demons. “At least the client wasn’t lying when they described it as a small demon horde,” Lady said.

“They had the password so I figured it was probably legit,” Dante said, rolling his shoulders to loosen up.

Trish looked at her compatriots with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Let’s make this interesting,” she said. “How about a little wager? Person who kills the most demons gets a reward.”

Dante nodded. “I could go for that.”

Lady laughed. “Sure, why not? Not like Dante will win. What are the stakes?” she asked.

Trish seemed to think for a moment. “If I win,” she said, smiling wolfishly in Dante’s direction, “Dante has to pay my shopping expenses for a month.”

“Hey,” Dante said frowning. “A week,” he said, pointing Rebellion at Trish, “and no more than a grand a day.”

Trish nodded. “That’ll work. How about you Lady, what’s your reward if you kill the most demons?”

The brunette contemplated for a moment before grinning. “I get the full fee for this job,” she said.

Trish nodded. “I can accept that.”

“Damn you ladies are playing for some high stakes on this one,” Dante said.

“So Dante,” Trish said, “what do you want if you win?”

Dante thought for a moment, stroking his chin before giving the girls a lopsided grin. “Threesome,” he said.

Lady felt her ears go red. She was about to protest when she heard the last thing she expected.

“I’m game,” Trish said slyly.

Dante nodded and smiled. He looked at Lady and raised an eyebrow.

Lady internally panicked. Trish had thrown down the gauntlet. If Lady balked at Dante’s terms, Trish would win this battle. Lady glanced at Dante, reminding herself that this was Dante, he never wins bets. There would be no way he’d pull this off. “Sure, I’m in,” Lady said, her voice much steadier than she was feeling.

“Good luck,” Trish called out, jumping over the edge into the fray.

Dante winked at Lady and leapt down yelling, “Let’s rock.”

Lady groaned. She’d have to run down the stairs as she couldn’t make the jump her demonic companions did. She tore across the roof to the access door and threw it open. She rushed down the stairs. Reaching the ground floor, she bust out of the door to hear Trish yell out, “Two,” as she swung her sword.

The staccato sound of gunfire could be heard as Dante yelled, “Three.”

Lady found a small cluster of scarecrow demons and let Kalina Ann loose. “Four,” she yelled as the group vaporized. She turned, seeing a Hell Caina fast approaching. She leapt back, avoiding the scythe swing as she drew her Desert Eagle and fired. She yelled, “Five,” at the same time as Dante did.

The battle continued on, the numbers each of the compatriots called out, growing. Shooting a scarecrow demon to her left, Lady yelled out, “Twenty-one.” Trish had reached twenty-one kills a moment before. Lady looked around; she couldn’t see any more demons around her. Another gunshot rang out as Dante yelled, “Twenty-one.”

They regrouped. Lady felt a sense of relief; if they were tied then no one would win. She started to say something when Dante’s eyes widened and Ebony flew up and fired. Lady spun to see a Hellbat explode in a shower of sand. “Twenty-two,” Dante said, breaking into a grin.

Lady looked back at Dante, shock on her face. “Do you sense any more demons?” she asked.

Trish shook her head. “Nope, I’m not sensing any more. Looks like Dante won.” Lady felt her stomach drop, disbelief etched on her face. “So Dante, when do you want to do this little ménage a trois?” Trish asked.

Dante shrugged. “Saturday good? Say 6ish?”

Trish gave a slight smile. “Alright then. I’m parched after that. Drinks?”

“You know I’m down. Lady you joinin us?” Dante asked.

“I’ve got some stuff to take care of, so I’ll pass,” Lady said.

“See you Saturday,” Trish purred.

Lady nodded, keeping her face neutral. Turning and walking away she willed her hands not to shake.

Saturday arrived too soon for Lady. She walked the familiar streets toward Devil May Cry. She hadn’t slept well this week. She kept dreaming about what might happen this evening. She would wake up sweating and in a state of arousal. Her nerves were shot. As she walked, she tried to give herself a pep talk. Reminding herself there was only a 50% chance she would actually have to sleep with Dante helped ease her nerves slightly. As she approached the familiar building, she saw something different. The light coming through the windows of the shop seemed off somehow.

Lady pushed the door open with a shaking hand and gasped as she stepped inside. Candles were lit all over the shop, bathing the space in a soft glow. Dante sat behind the desk with his feet up. He was dressed in dark jeans and a deep red button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons left open. Lady noticed Dante’s hair appeared super silky, the silver tresses shining in the soft light. Part of her wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. She pushed the thought away as Dante stood up.

“Hello babe,” Dante said, smiling softly. “Want some wine?”

Lady didn’t trust her voice and just nodded. Dante smiled and headed over to the bar. Filling a glass, he came over and handed it to her. Lady willed her hand to stay steady as she took it. Dante’s eyes roamed her form. A slow smile spread over his face. “Looking good,” he said. Lady brought the glass to her lips and downed about half of it in one gulp. Dante chuckled.

Lady started to move over toward the couch. “Trish called to say she’ll be a little late,” Dante said. Lady’s head snapped back in surprise and her foot caught the floor awkwardly. She tipped forward and started to fall. She prepared herself for the hit. Suddenly she felt strong arms circle around her. Her left hand came up and grasped a strong bicep. She looked up and met Dante’s ice blue eyes. His lips were close to hers and she found herself looking at them.

“You’re trembling,” Dante said softly, his breath ghosting over her lips. Dante stared into her eyes. He started to dip his head, his lips heading for hers. Lady’s heart was pounding.

“Getting started without me?” Trish’s voice was like ice water being dumped on her form and Lady jerked.

Dante turned to look at the late arrival and gently helped Lady to stand. “Nope,” he said. “Just rescuing Lady from a bad bump.” Lady nodded and downed more of her wine. Trish grinned, her eyes glinting in the low light.

“You want some wine?” Dante asked.

“Mmmm, yes, that would be nice,” Trish said.

Lady drifted over to the couch and sat down, her heart still pounding from the near kiss with Dante. Her palms were sweaty and she tried to hold herself steady.

Dante handed Trish her glass of wine and Trish took a sip as she looked around the space. “Nice touch with the candles,” she said. “It looks like you cleaned too. What a gentleman.”

Dante grinned. “Hey, I’ve got a couple of beautiful babes coming over, seemed like it was the least I could do,” he said, walking over and leaning on the desk. “You guys hungry?”

“Not for pizza,” Trish said, her voice dropping down huskily. She looked over at Lady. “Lady, you hungry?”

Lady felt her stomach doing flip flops. She shook her head no.

Trish cocked her head to the side, her eyes flashing. “Dante, is it just me or does Lady look a little tense?”

Dante glanced at Lady and looked back to Trish with a shrug. Trish slowly walked over to the couch, her hips swaying and she slid down next to Lady. Lady felt her heart rate pick up again. Dante remained at the desk, leaning back on it and watching them. Lady felt her ears getting red. Trish reached her arm around Lady and rubbed Lady’s shoulder. The demoness frowned. “Lady, you are so tight,” she said. “We need to fix that.”

Lady gulped the last of her wine and set the glass down with only a slight wobble. Trish leaned over and Lady felt her breath ghost over her ear. “Relax,” Trish said softly. “You’re safe. We’re going to make you feel good,” she said, before lightly kissing Lady’s neck. Trish’s hand lightly rubbed Lady’s shoulder as she kissed and nipped at Lady’s neck.

Lady’s eyes widened at the first contact but as Trish continued her ministrations, Lady concentrated on the sensation. The wine was also starting to hit her and she felt warmth spreading out from her center. Lady’s eyes softened, her head falling back with a slight moan as Trish’s teeth grazed a sensitive spot.

Trish broke contact and set her wine glass down. Taking her other hand, she reached up and softly grasped Lady’s jaw, turning Lady’s head to face her. Trish leaned in and softly kissed Lady.

Lady was awash in sensation. The soft feel of Trish’s lips on hers, the flutter of Trish’s breath on her cheek and the spreading warmth inside were calming her nerves. Trish opened her mouth and lightly ran her tongue over Lady’s lips. Lady gasped at the sensation and Trish’s tongue darted in seeking Lady’s. Lady tentatively touched her tongue to Trish’s and felt a shock run through her body at the contact. Trish leaned over, pushing Lady back into the cushions of the couch. Lady leaned her head back as their tongues battled. She finally had to break the kiss for air. Trish brought her hand up and stroked Lady’s hair. Trish looked over her shoulder at Dante. “You just going to stand there and watch?” she purred.

Dante gave her a slow smile. “We got all night,” he said. “No need to rush into anything.”

Trish pouted. Dante chuckled and pushed himself off the edge of the desk. Lady watched as he slowly approached. Her eyes taking in every detail-the hungry look in his eyes, the powerful muscles of his chest and the way the light played off his face. Dante moved over and sat down next to Lady on the couch. Lady felt her heart pound again. Dante leaned his head back against the back of the couch, facing Lady and holding her gaze. Lady felt like her nerves were on fire. Her lips slightly parted and she licked her lips.

Dante gave a slight shake of his head before leaning over and capturing Lady’s lips. If Trish’s kisses had been soft with a sweetness to them, Dante’s were seductive and full of need. Lady felt like she was on fire. Dante’s arm came around and rested on her waist, his hand massaging over her blazer.

Trish watched for a moment before reaching down and unbuttoning the single button of Lady’s blazer. Trish gently pulled on the lapel of the blazer with one hand, laying kisses on the exposed collarbone, while her other hand came to rest on Lady’s stomach above Dante’s arm. Trish slowly traced her hand up, ghosting over the top of Lady’s breast.

Lady broke the kiss with Dante to catch her breath. Dante smiled and his eyes met Trish’s. Trish leaned back, having left small red marks on Lady’s collarbone and met Dante’s look. Trish leaned forward kissing Dante. Lady watched them for a moment before she felt Trish’s hand fully grasp her left breast and start to massage it. Lady’s breath hitched at the sensation. Dante continued to massage her waist, his hand alternating between rubbing and gently squeezing. Lady felt like part of her was floating and she was so warm.

Trish and Dante broke for air and Lady felt a small sheen of sweat on her upper lip. She brought her fingertips up to brush it away. Dante caught her hand. He placed a kiss on the palm, with the tip of his tongue darting out and lightly flicking the flesh. Lady’s breathing got heavier. She leaned her head back against the couch. “So hot,” she whispered.

Trish gave a slow smile. “Dante, I think our girl here is overheating,” she said softly.

Dante released Lady’s hand and slid his hand up her arm and grabbed the edge of Lady’s blazer. Trish reached up and grabbed the opposite side. “Let’s get this off you,” Dante said. “You’ll feel better.” Lady nodded and sat up as the two slid her blazer off, leaving her in just her tank top and shorts. Lady lightly bit at her bottom lip. Dante’s eyes flicked to the movement and he dipped his head down, recapturing Lady’s lips. His hand slid up from Lady’s waist and gently rubbed her right breast. Lady’s lips parted and his tongue dove in.

Trish sat back, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip as she watched Lady and Dante. She smiled, watching Lady’s back arch at Dante’s ministrations. Trish gave a slow smile. Setting her glass down, she reached out and ran her hand over Lady’s stomach before slowly sliding her hand down and gently rubbing over the apex of Lady’s thighs.

Lady’s breaths were shallow as she felt Dante’s hand rub over her right breast. She wanted more contact. She brought her hands up and slid them into Dante’s hair. She felt a hand on her stomach and then she felt that hand slide down and rub over her shorts. It teased the throbbing at her core. Lady shifted her hips to allow more friction. Dante broke the kiss, his lips trailing down her neck as he continued to rub her breast. Lady’s head fell back and her eyes closed as a soft moan fell from her lips. Dante pulled back to see Trish rubbing Lady and smiled.

Trish gave him a sly look and leaned forward, kissing Dante again while continuing to rub over Lady’s shorts. Increasing the pressure slightly and angling down, Trish was pleased to feel moist heat at the apex of Lady’s thighs. She continued her strokes, alternating the pressure and speed at which she moved.

Dante broke the kiss with Trish. Sliding his hand down from Lady’s right breast he gently fingered the hem of Lady’s tank top. “Too many clothes ladies,” he said, his voice slightly raspy.

Lady felt a shot of nerves as she’d never shown anyone her scars. Her hand met Dante’s and stopped him. Trish saw the movement and stopped her ministrations. “What’s wrong sweetie?” she asked, reaching up and brushing the hair from Lady’s temple.

Lady nervously bit at her lip. “Trust me, you don’t want to see,” she said softly.

Dante looked at Lady, his gaze soft. “Lady, I would very much like to see,” he said, a softness in his voice that Lady had never heard. Dante’s tone surprised her and Lady slowly pulled her hand back. Dante gave her a questioning look and Lady slowly nodded. Dante gently pulled her shirt up and Trish helped him pull it off. Lady closed her eyes. She was left in her black lace bra and shorts. Dante looked down and ran his fingers gently over her stomach, tracing a few of her scars and feeling the skin flutter under his touch. “Beautiful,” he said, a note of reverence in his voice.

“He’s right,” Trish said softly. “So strong and beautiful.”

Lady opened her eyes and blinked. Dante drifted his hand back up, rubbing over Lady’s right breast again. Lady’s breath hitched. Lady looked over at Trish and brought her right hand up to Trish’s jawline. Tracing her jaw, Lady trailed her fingers down Trish’s neck. Continuing down she ran her hand over Trish’s breast. Trish’s back arched at the contact. Lady rubbed Trish’s breast for a few moments before turning her gaze to Dante. Lady reached out with her left hand and unbuttoned a few more of the buttons on Dante’s shirt. Sliding her hand inside she roamed the planes of Dante’s chest, marveling at the feel of his skin under her fingers. Sliding her hand down Dante’s sternum, she felt his muscles jump and twitch. Reaching Dante’s waistband of his jeans, she hesitated. Dante caught her hand and slowly slid it down to the bulge in his pants.

Lady’s eyes widened. She resisted the urge to pull her hand back. Instead, she gently explored with her hand, watching Dante’s face as she rubbed first with her fingertips, then flattening her hand and running it over the trapped length. Dante’s breath hitched at different points in her explorations and his hips would press up into her touch.

Dante moved his hand down from Lady’s breast and slipped it under the waistband of her shorts. Trish leaned in and kissed Lady’s neck. Slipping her hand behind Lady’s back, Trish unclasped Lady’s bra. Pushing the bra up, Trish caught Lady’s left nipple with her mouth while her other hand deftly unbuttoned Lady’s shorts. At the same time, Dante slid his hand under Lady’s panties and slid along her slit, finding her swollen nub. Lady’s head arched back at the sensations. Dante rubbed her clit for a moment and Lady slid down allowing him better access. His finger trailed down further, slipping into her folds. Dante watched Lady’s face as he gently rubbed in and out.

Trish broke her attentions to Lady’s nipple, turning again to Dante’s lips. Kissing him, she moaned slightly as Dante’s tongue plundered her mouth. Dante built up speed with the strokes of his finger, moving rhythmically. Lady’s eyes shut as her body became taut. When she felt like her body couldn’t become any tighter, the wave broke. She gave an uninhibited cry as her orgasm hit. Dante slowed his strokes, feeling her walls tighten and convulse around his finger. Wringing the last echoes of her orgasm out, Dante removed his hand. Lady felt like she was floating.

Trish pulled back and pouted. “No fair,” she said playfully.

Dante gave her a heated look. “Don’t worry; I won’t let you go without.”

“Hold you to it,” Trish said. “This couch is difficult to work with.”

“Well my fine loves,” Dante said, “shall we take this party upstairs then?” Lady felt her anxiety return.

Trish smiled. “Let’s,” she said. “C’mon Lady,” she said, grabbing Lady’s hand. Trish pulled Lady to her feet and led her upstairs. Dante trailed behind, a small smile on his face. Opening the door to Dante’s bedroom, both women were shocked. The room was clean. More candles were scattered about the room, bathing it in a soft glow and the bed was clean with black sheets. Dante came up behind them and slid an arm around each girl. “You like?” he asked, his voice husky.

Lady just nodded. Trish smiled. “You did all this for us?”

Dante kissed her cheek. “You two deserve this. Least I could do.”

Trish turned around and caught Dante’s lips, pushing his shirt off. He released his hold on Lady’s waist. Lady backed up and leaned against the wall, watching. Dante’s hands came up and unlaced Trish’s bodice. It fell away and Dante’s hands reached up, cupping her breasts. He gently massaged them and Trish broke the kiss with a moan.

Dante’s hands dropped to Trish’s waistband and he unbuckled her pants. She stepped back and slid her boots off. Dante toed his boots off. Dante looked over at Lady and smiled. He walked over and gave her a searing kiss. Breaking it, he dropped down, slowly sliding Lady’s boots off. Lady bit at her lip. Dante caught her hand and pulled her over to the bed. He gave her another kiss and gently pushed her down to sit on the bed. “Be right back,” he whispered.

Dante returned to Trish, deeply kissing her again. Pushing Trish’s pants down, she stepped out of them. Trish’s hands moved to Dante’s waistband and she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She slowly slid the zipper down and pushed Dante’s pants down.

Lady felt her face flush and she dropped her eyes, looking away.

Dante broke the kiss with Trish and looked over at Lady. He gave a smile and caught Trish’s hand. He brought Trish over and had her sit next to Lady. Dante stood in front of Lady and his fingers gently caught her chin. He had Lady look at him. Her eyes met his. Dante gave her a soft look. Lady’s heart pounded wildly in her chest. Dante gently took her hand and pulled Lady up to stand. He kissed her and his hands went to her waistband. He pushed her shorts down. He broke the kiss to slide the shorts completely down and smiled at the sight of the black lace panties underneath. He could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating.

Lady watched Dante and felt more nerves as she saw him straighten up. She could see the obvious erection in his boxer briefs. Dante directed Lady to sit on the bed again. Trish leaned back and pulled Lady back.

Trish kissed Lady again and reached over to rub her breast. Dante watched them for a moment, before slowly smiling. He reached down and hooked Trish’s panties. Pulling them down, he spread Trish’s legs while she continued to kiss Lady. Kissing up the inside of her thigh he took two fingers and gently spread her labia. His tongue dove into her slick walls. Trish broke her kiss to moan. Lady looked down and saw Dante’s actions. She blushed, looking away.

Dante slowly slid two fingers into Trish’s heat, continuing to suckle and lave at her clit. Trish’s moans increased in volume. Her hands fisted in Dante’s hair, holding him in place as he built a rhythm with his tongue and fingers. Trish’s body tightened as his ministrations continued until the dam broke and her orgasm hit. Trish wordlessly cried out as she came. Lady’s ears turned red as she felt awkward being there for this. Dante slowly pulled his fingers and finished with his tongue until the last vestiges of Trish’s orgasm wrung themselves out. He sat back smiling. “Good?” he asked. Trish nodded. “Hmmm, seems like I’m the only one missing out then,” he said.

Dante glanced over and saw Lady’s flushed face. Trish caught Dante’s gaze and she scooted over. She patted the now empty space between herself and Lady. Dante nodded. He crouched down in front of Lady and gently touched her cheek. She met his eyes and he settled in the space between her and Trish. Lady leaned over and kissed Dante. Dante returned the kiss, a bit surprised as he didn’t expect her to initiate it. He deepened the kiss.

Lady felt warmth flood her again. She reached out a tentative hand and rubbed Dante’s erection through his boxer briefs. His eyes became hooded at the sensation. He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck. Capturing her right nipple in his mouth, he nipped and suckled at it. Lady tried to remain in the moment, but she couldn’t help her thoughts turning to what may happen next.

Lady felt the bed move as Trish stood up. Trish gave a sly grin. Catching the waistband of Dante’s underwear she tugged. Dante lifted his hips and Trish pulled them off. Lady felt the rise of his body under her hand and then the material sliding. Her fingertips brushed velvety heat under her hand. Looking down, her eyes widened. She felt Trish’s hands on the waistband of her panties and felt the material slide down. She glanced at Trish.

“If I’m naked, everyone is naked,” Trish purred.

“Seems fair enough,” Dante said, his voice husky. He wrapped his hand around Lady’s hand and directed her to stroke his length. Lady watched Dante’s reactions as she stroked him.

Lady felt the bed sink behind her and Trish’s lips on her neck. Lady felt Trish’s fingertips slide down her body. Trish slipped a finger inside of Lady, slowly stroking her. Lady tried to concentrate on her actions with Dante as Trish slid a second finger inside. Lady moaned and instinctively widened her legs.

Dante pulled Lady’s hand away and looked at Trish. Trish gave him a slow smile. Dante rolled on his side, his hand reaching out to rub Lady’s opposite hip. He dipped his head and kissed Lady’s breasts. Trish pulled her fingers out and Dante slid his leg in between Lady’s. She ground against it, feeling the loss of Trish’s fingers. “Can I?” Dante asked. Trish started something that Lady desperately wanted finished. She needed that completion. She nodded at Dante.

Dante straddled Lady, her legs widening to allow him to settle between them. Dante grasped himself, rubbing along Lady’s slit. Lady rocked her hips slightly, the head of Dante’s cock slipping slightly inside. Dante groaned. Lady was so tight and hot. He slid in a little more, feeling resistance. He stilled immediately realizing what it meant and opened his mouth to say something when he felt a hard smack on his ass. He instinctively bucked and broke through Lady’s maidenhead. He held still and waited for her to adjust. Dante turned his head and glared at Trish. Lady shifted slightly under him and he slid back. Lady placed her hands on Dante’s hips and lightly pulled him toward her. Dante rocked forward, watching Lady’s face. She squeezed his hips, her hands sliding up. Dante started a slow rhythm, watching as Lady’s head arched back at the feeling of him filling her.

Dante’s head was a mess of emotions. He was trying desperately to keep his inner devil clamped down. He’d been very careful up til now-never with a virgin. He knew the kind of problems that could cause him. He needed to stay in control.

When Dante felt Lady’s hips rock fully against his, it was almost his undoing. She was so tight and gripped him in a way he’d never experienced. It felt like the missing puzzle piece he didn’t know he was looking for.

Dante’s stamina was second to none but in this situation with the feelings he was experiencing, it was too much. Looking at Lady he realized she wasn’t there yet. Grasping her leg he pulled her leg up and back, allowing him to reach a deeper point with each thrust. Lady’s breathing quickly became pants as she felt something coil deep inside. It was akin to her previous orgasm but felt stronger and deeper. Suddenly it broke loose. Lady screamed Dante’s name as her walls convulsed around him. Feeling the extra friction caused Dante to lose control. He thrust hard to the hilt as he called her name and bit down on the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Breaking the skin he lapped at the blood as his hot seed burst forth, filling Lady.

Trish’s eyes widened as she watched. This was an unexpected but not necessarily unwelcome outcome. It would make things easier in the future. She silently left the room. Dante was aware of her leaving but chose not to acknowledge it. He carefully released his hold on the bite on Lady’s neck, gently licking it. He slowly pulled out, seeing her wince as he did it.

Dante laid down next to Lady. Gently pushing her bangs back, he looked at her. “Why didn’t you say something beforehand?” he asked softly.

Lady looked at him. “About?” she asked.

“That was your first time, wasn’t it?” Dante asked.

Lady turned red. “I was embarrassed. I mean who gets to be my age and hasn’t had sex, right?”

Dante shook his head. “You didn’t have anything to be embarrassed about. Just would’ve been nice to have known beforehand.”

“Why? What does it matter?” Lady asked.

Dante looked at the bite on her neck. “Just would’ve liked your first time to be more, private I guess.”

Lady looked around. “Looks like we’re alone.”

Dante gave her a soft smile. “Do you want a chance to clean up?” Lady nodded. “You know where the bathroom is. I’ll go find Trish.”

Dante got out of bed and slipped his underwear on. He went downstairs, hearing the bathroom door close behind him. Coming down to the office area, he saw Trish leaning against the desk and drinking another glass of wine. He crossed his arms. “You knew, didn’t you?”

Trish shrugged. “I suspected but could never get her to confirm it.”

“You know what just happened.”

Trish smiled softly. “It’s for the best.”

“How do you figure that exactly?”

“I’m leaving,” Trish said. “I’ve been getting the urge to go. I wanted to make sure you’d be okay before I left.”

“And how exactly do you think this is okay?” Dante asked.

Trish shook her head. “You’re an idiot.”

“Calling me names doesn’t answer the question,” Dante said.

“You’ve loved her for years. She loves you. You’re both too hard headed to do anything about it. Now you have.” Dante didn’t say anything. He heard the shower shut off upstairs. “Go on,” Trish said. “I’ll stop by tomorrow before I leave.” She snapped her fingers and her clothing reappeared. She set the wine glass down and came over and kissed Dante on the cheek. “Be happy,” she said, before turning and walking out.

Upstairs, Lady wiped the steam from the mirror. In the shower her neck had stung. Examining her reflection, she gasped seeing the bite. She’d spent enough time around demons and done her homework, she knew what the mark meant. She stood and stared, her brain trying to wrap around what her future would look like. While the mark on her neck would repel lower level demons, higher powered demons could and would likely seek her out. She felt warring emotions inside. She had been independent and bound to no one and now she was bound to him. She remembered it felt being with him. It felt right.

She opened the bathroom door to find Dante leaning against the hallway wall. Her hand came up and touched the mark. Dante frowned, his posture tight. “Ah about that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness, “I totally lost control. I’m sorry.”

Lady felt her anger flare for a moment but watched him as he spoke. She could feel how upset he was. She came to a decision. She walked up to Dante and looked up at him. She gently raised her hand, putting it on his cheek. She slid her hand back, threading her fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Breaking it, she looked up at him. “I’ve been with you since I was 16. Maybe it’s time I really embrace what that means,” she said. “Besides you’re bound to me now. You made me yours, but I’m making you mine.”

Dante slid into a slow smile, his arms wrapping around her waist. “I don’t have a mark,” he said softly.

Lady looked up at him through her lashes. “Allow me to fix that,” she said, pulling him down for another kiss. Her tongue peeked out, begging entrance to his mouth. Dante obliged and their tongues battled. Dante picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Lady’s legs wrapped around his waist and Dante ground his pelvis against hers. Lady broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Dante’s neck, suckling and nipping as she went.

Dante’s hand came up and pulled the towel off Lady. Dropping his head, he caught a nipple in his mouth as his other hand massaged the other breast. Lady felt the rush of heat deep inside. She needed to feel him. Her hands dropped to the waistband of his underwear. Pushing down the offending garment, her hand wrapped around his hard member and stroked it. Dante broke from her breast and repositioned Lady. Lining himself up with her entrance, he let gravity take over as she sank and he slid into her moist heat.

Lady ignored the soreness, concentrating on Dante’s face as he drew back and slid back in. After a few thrusts, the soreness started to dissipate, replaced with a deep feeling of pleasure. Lady rocked her hips in time with Dante’s thrusts and watched as his eyes clouded with lust. He peppered her with kisses. He pulled back from her throat, groaning. “You are so hot and so tight. You are going to make me come undone.”

Lady swirled her hips slightly, smiling as Dante hissed. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “You’re mine now, you had better show me what you’re made of.”

Dante gave her a soul searing kiss as his thrusts became deeper. Lady’s hands slid into his hair and tightened as he started hitting a deep spot. She panted and broke the kiss moaning, “Faster.” Dante leaned his forehead against her mark as his thrusts became fevered and Lady’s cries became louder. Her hips rocked hard against him and Dante closed his eyes, the sensations were so good. The wall shook with the force of their bodies slamming together.

Lady felt the tightening, winding up inside. “Oh, Dante, oh yes,” she panted. “Harder,” she said.

Dante felt the tightening at the base of his spine, his body panting with the exertion. He held Lady’s hips and slammed deep over and over. “Come for me,” he said.

Lady felt him hit something deep inside that was her undoing. She screamed his name and pulled him tight against her, her nails digging into his back. She brought her head forward and bit Dante just above his collarbone as she cried from the intensity of the sensations. Dante hissed slightly at the pain but it seemed to trigger something as he thrust deep and released his own body convulsing. He slowly thrust a few more times, riding out the last of his orgasm. Stilling he held Lady tight against him, enjoying the feeling of them connected, until he felt gravity pushing his seed down. Withdrawing from her, he gently set her down and picked up the discarded towel. He wiped Lady and himself. He scooped Lady up and carried her into his room. He softly set her down in his bed, tossing the towel at the hamper and climbed into bed behind Lady. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her against his chest and felt the rise and fall of her breath. He listened as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. He smiled in the darkened room. He may not have expected to be mated tonight but he couldn’t ask for a better choice. All things considered, he’d say he definitely won the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on a beast of a story (Do a time travel fic, it'll be fun...famous last words) and this has been a good way to help stimulate my muse a bit. I'm not marking this as complete as I may add onto it in the future as my smutty brain comes up with something. Or if someone's got a prompt they want to throw my way, I'll definitely consider it. If you're not into the public throwing out of a prompt, this story is cross posted at FF.net and you can send a private message there. I just ask if you've got a prompt, please keep it to the pairings in this one for me.


End file.
